Savage Drone
'Savage Drone's were part of the Savage Locust, which was formed after the Flooding of the Hollows. The most common of their Savage brethern, the Savage Drones carved a new existance on the surface of Sera quite effectively. You will encounter the Savage Drone many times throughout the campaign but be carfull as they have a tendancy to spring up through holes in the ground which on higher difficulties could cause problems for opposing players. They come equiped with some of the games more powerful weapons such as the Retro Lancer or Boltok pistols which could kill quickly on Hard-core or Insane difficulties. History Lambent Invasion Savage Drones were "stranded" after the flooding of their subterranean homeland, the Hollows. The most numerous members of their tribes, Savage Drones made up the bulk of the Savage Locust's fighting force. Many took residence in the infamous Seran Deadlands alongside other Savage Locust. Like all Savage Locust, the Savage Drone salvaged the Mk 1 Lancer Assault Rifle (among other things) to do battle against foes, enjoying the raw power the Retro Lancer offered. They also had to adapt to new tactics without their underground tunnels; learning how to erupt from the ground to ambush enemies or reinforce allies. During 16 A.E., a COG team made of Augustus Cole, Clayton Carmine, Samantha Byrne and Damon Baird discovered the existance of the Savage Locust, first mistaking them for a hostile group of Stranded due to misinformation. Delta began pushing through the Savage Locust fortress on Centennial Bridge, killing dozens of Savage Drones along the way. Later that day, Delta Squad was reunited after the destruction of the CNV Sovereign by the late Lambent Leviathan. Delta began to head for the main body of the Sovereign's wreckage in search for survivors, but found the Savage Locust doing the same aswell. They killed dozens upon dozens of Savage Locust throughout their trek, eventually finding the main group of survivors and holding off more Locust. After talking with a dying ex-Chairman Prescott, Delta set out for Anvil Gate, the only remaining COG settlement that has the resources to cracking A2897. To get there, Delta had to make their way through the Seran Deadlands, where a massive tribe of Savage Locust took hold. Delta eventually pushed deep enough into Locust territory to find the remnant of the original Locust led by Queen Myrrah herself. The Savage Locust were not seen until midnight that night, making up the bulk of Queen Myrrah's attack force against Anvil Gate; then they were seen the next day, attempting to stop Delta squad from reaching the town of Mercy. The last Delta saw of the Savage Locust was at Mercy gas-station, who were the first combatants in the melee that soon followed; they were obliterated along with the Lambent and Formers when Dominic Santiago sacrificed himself to destroy the gas-station. Multiplayer *Savage Drones are playable Tier 1 creatures in Beast Mode at the price of $450. *Savage Drones are playable Multiplayer characters in Versus and Beast. Their helmets/masks are randomized each respawn and round. Reference Category:Savage Locust